1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a valve device and method of use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-port valve device with a dual directional strainer, which may be used for connecting an injection pump system to a tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic fracturing is widely used in the oil and gas industry to enhance recovery of oil and natural gas. Commonly known as “fracking,” hydraulic fracturing is the propagation of fractures in a rock layer by a pressurized fluid. Hydraulic fractures are formed by drilling wellbores into reservoir rock formations and injecting large volumes of fracking fluid, primarily consisting of water, under high pressure into the wellbores. The injected fluid creates fractures in the rock formations, allowing oil or natural gas to flow from the formations to the wellbores.
From limiting the growth of bacteria to preventing corrosion of the well casing, hydraulic fracturing fluids are needed to insure that the fracturing job is efficiently and effectively performed. Undiluted hydraulic fracturing fluids are initially stored in tanks. The fluids are then injected into water at a selected rate using an injection pump system. Design problems in current systems used for connecting an injection pump system to a tank present several disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention.
Current systems utilize multiple pipe fittings to fluidly connect a tank to an injection pump and to a gauge for measuring the injection rate of the injection pump. Such pipe fittings are not specifically made for connecting a tank to an injection pump and to a gauge, and as a result, present several disadvantages.
One problem with current systems is that such systems do not provide a means to simultaneously filter the fluids flowing from the tank to the injection pump and flowing from the tank to the gauge. Such fluids often include particulates, dirt, and other unwanted materials that can clog or damage both the injection pump and the gauge.
Another problem with current systems is that the assembly of such systems is time-consuming and labor intensive. The pipe fittings currently utilized have threaded ends (i.e., ends having internal female threads or external male threads) for assembling the fittings together in various configurations. Therefore, much time and effort is spent trying to properly thread the various pipe fittings together in an effort to make leak-proof, reliable connections between the fittings.
A further problem with current systems is that each threaded connection point between the pipe fittings is a potential leak path. Ideally, when threading the fittings together, internal female threads mate with external male threads to form an impenetrable barrier against fluids. In reality, complete metal-to-metal contact between the male and female threads is extremely difficult to achieve and any minute spaces left in between the threads become leak paths. This is a serious problem faced by the oil and gas industry as surface leaks of undiluted fluids used in hydraulic fracturing result in waste of expensive fluids and pose great risks to the environment and human health.
Another problem with current systems is the unnecessary stress placed upon tanks due to the use of heavy pipe fittings designed to handle pressurized fluids. Pipe fittings designed to handle pressurized fluids are not required for connecting an injection pump to a tank because the fluids flowing from the tank to the injection pump are not pressurized. The fluids do not become pressurized until after the fluids flow through the injection pump. Therefore, current pipe fittings have thicker and sturdier walls and, thus, weigh more than required for handling non-pressurized fluids, such as the fluids flowing from the tank to the injection pump. As a result of the added weight and stress placed upon tanks by current systems, current systems decrease the life span of tanks.
Currently, a valve device with a dual directional strainer is needed to prevent particulates from flowing through and damaging injection pumps and gauges. A one-piece device is needed to reduce the number of pipe fittings, threaded connection points, and leak paths between the tank and the injection system. Furthermore, in order to decrease the labor costs associated with assembling current systems, a device is needed that provides for a quick and efficient method of connecting an injection pump to a tank by eliminating the time spent threading pipe fittings together. A device having fewer leak paths is needed in order to decrease the waste, cost, environmental risks, and human health risks associated with leaks of hydraulic fracturing fluids. Finally, a device is needed that is compact and relatively lightweight in order to decrease the stress put on tanks by the heavy pipe fittings currently used, thereby increasing the life span of tanks.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists in the art for a valve device which overcomes, mitigates or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.